


Right here is where I wanna be (with you)

by flirt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, M/M, atsumu is chicken, haikyuu manga spoilers for inarizaki match, mentioned Homophobia, no beta we die like men, osamu is tired but supportive anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirt/pseuds/flirt
Summary: He props his elbow on the edge of Atsumu’s bed and eyes him expectantly, “So are we going to stare at each other or will we talk about your year old crush on Kita-san?”Atsumu sounds scandalized, “What do you mean year old crush!?”Osamu has the gall to look surprised and raises his eyebrows “Haven’t you been pining for Kita-san since our 1st year? You would look at him as if he was the next best thing since rice.”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Right here is where I wanna be (with you)

Atsumu did not  _ sulk _ . Laying down on top of his shared bunk bed with Osamu, brows scrunched up, pouting, and sighing every few seconds. 

“What’s got you sulking now, ‘Tsumu?” his twin mutters while watching a video on his phone. A mukbang probably, Atsumu muses.

He turns to lie on his stomach and promptly screams into his pillow. Well. There was no point in hiding anything from his twin when Osamu could see right through all his bullshit.

“I am not sulking! I’m— just. You know.” 

He can hear the building up annoyance in his brother’s voice “I don’t know how to help you if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you.” A few seconds of silence follow, then he adds “And yes you  _ are  _ sulking. It’s not as if you’re any good at hiding your emotions.”

An indignant huff leaves Atsumu. Why did his brother have to be so blunt? Though he knows he wears his heart around his sleeve more often than not and that moping around like he has been doing for the past hour won’t do him (or anyone, really,) any good.

“I think I like Kita-san.” He finally says, gripping the pillow he was holding a little bit tighter. Truth be told, he was a bit afraid of how his twin would react. Although being joined to the hip since literal birth, Atsumu was always focused on improving himself in volleyball. Not once was he interested in being involved in romantic relationships, nor has he mentioned his sexuality. 

He makes out a snort that soon turns into a chuckle from the bottom bunk. “So?” Osamu says nonchalantly, sounding as if Atsumu was talking about what the weather’s going to be tomorrow.

“Aren’t you surprised? I just admitted I’m not straight!” Atsumu exclaims while using his blanket to cover his face. 

He hears some rustling from below and the sound of footsteps on the ladder. He peeks out from the blanket and sees his brother’s unimpressed face staring at him.

“You think I’d care about that stuff? You’re already an ass, being gay doesn’t change anything.” 

Atsumu didn’t know whether to be grateful for the fact his brother doesn’t care about what his preferences were or to be annoyed at his jibe “You didn’t have to call me an ass, fucker.”

His twin shrugs, “It’s true though. You know it.” He props his elbow on the edge of Atsumu’s bed and eyes him expectantly, “So are we going to stare at each other or will we talk about your year old crush on Kita-san?”

Atsumu sounds scandalized, “What do you mean year old crush!?”

Osamu has the gall to look surprised and raises his eyebrows “Haven’t you been pining for Kita-san since our 1st year? You would look at him as if he was the next best thing since rice.” 

Atsumu is suddenly struck with flashbacks of how he acted around the captain just the previous school year. He had no valid reason to always be around the older teammate. Kita wasn’t even a regular, wasn’t a setter like him to ask advice from, didn’t do impressive plays like him or their other teammates, but something about him just drew Atsumu in. 

Maybe it was the fact that Kita could tell him and his twin apart even before they bleached their hairs and dyed it a different color. Or because Kita not once looked at Atsumu as if he was just some cocky volleyball player who liked to run his mouth.

He didn’t care about what others thought of him. He knew he was blunt to the point of seeming rude, but he was just honest about his opinion on them. 

He also knew he would cause a ruckus (he’d blame Osamu) yet Kita had never condemned him for it. Yes, Kita would reprimand them but he didn’t say any words to purposely hurt him. That was just Kita being efficient in handling the situation (that he caused). 

Was he that starved of proper relationships? That he would end up falling for the first person who saw him for who he really is and still treated him with respect and kindness?

Atsumu would like to think it was that easy but he knew it wasn’t. He still remembers when their head coach walked in the middle of one summer training. 

Coach Kurosu called them all to sit while coach Oomi stood beside him holding the team’s jerseys. 

Coach had called Kita first, handing him the jersey with the number “1”. Atsumu wasn’t surprised, Kita’s very presence demanded respect. Kita was also a teammate who could see their weaknesses and also work on improving their strengths. Yet as their coach called for the next person, the other 2nd years along with Atsumu sported shocked expressions.

Kita was crying. Tears freely flowing on his face. 

_ Unfair _ , Atsumu thought. Even crying, Kita did properly. He didn’t look like a mess at all. 

But for some reason, he felt something clench his heart. The sight of Kita made him want to wrap his arms around the elder and wipe his tears away. He knew that Kita wasn’t hurt in any way and was crying tears of joy but he still felt the want—no, the  _ need  _ to hold him.

Brought back to reality and realization hitting him, Atsumu groans. “Was I that obvious?”

His twin, the traitor, just barks a laughter at him. “You mean all this time, you didn’t know you were crushing? I didn’t know you could get any dumber but you manage to prove me wrong every time, ‘Tsumu.”

“Fuck you! You ain’t helping me at all.”

“Well what help do you even need? Do you want to move on from this crush or make a move on Kita-san?” 

His helpful imagination supplies him with an image of what it would be like to hold Kita’s hand while walking home together after practice, to see his rare smiles directed at him, to feel his li—

Atsumu covers his quickly reddening face with his hands. Just the thoughts of doing those with his senior was enough to fluster him. But then he realized that to be able to do such things, Kita needed to like him too. 

Now suddenly hit with the idea that his crush is most likely unrequited. “What if he doesn’t feel the same?” Atsumu chokes out.

Osamu gets up from where he was standing on the ladder and sits on the edge of his bed. A soft, but serious look on his normally impassive face. 

“You wouldn’t know that ‘till you tell him you confess, right?” his brother says. 

After some minutes of silence, Osamu smirks teasingly “Plus, you’re one of the most shameless people I know. So confessing shouldn’t be a problem.”

* * *

  
  


Osamu was right. Though he would never admit it out loud, his twin’s words have been ringing in his head since the night he opened up. 

He knew he was a confident person, especially when it involved volleyball. But he had no experience in the field of romance so the idea of confessing to perhaps his first crush was daunting at best. 

But the days flew by, and he couldn’t find the right time (“or the courage” a voice that awfully sounded like his brother says in the back of his head) to confess. The next thing he knows is the Spring High tournament is just around the corner, and his crush for his captain hasn’t faded at all.

Their practice has been extended till the sky has gone dark outside. The coach gives them their last water break. Everyone moves to the benches where the water bottles and towels lay.

He watched as Kita drank from his bottle, the bob of his throat moving while some sweat dripped from his face. It felt like it was all happening in slow motion.

“When will you stop staring at Kita-san like the creep you are?”

Atsumu nearly jumps at the voice of his twin. “The fuck ‘Samu!? You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Osamu merely rolls his eyes at him, tired of having to deal with Atsumu’s pining for months. “When are you going to confess? When he graduates? Grow a pair. Time ain’t going to stop for you.”

Atsumu sits down on the floor, leans his back to the gym wall and closes his eyes. 

He knew he had to act soon. Besides time being against him, his own feelings were eating him up too. 

* * *

  
  


Their loss against Karasuno hurt. Inarizaki was one of the teams expected to reach finals after placing as runner ups in the last interhigh tournament but things don’t always work their way.

“You know, I never really liked our banner,” Kita says thoughtfully. 

Atsumu can feel his hands getting clammy, his mouth opened before he could stop himself. “I’ve always liked it.”

Kita looks at him with his intense stare, waiting for him to elaborate on his statement. Atsumu wanted to hit himself for talking so much. 

“I think what matters is the present. We should be living in it, doing what we can so we won’t have any regrets in the future. Dwelling about the past won’t do us any good because there’s nothing we can do to change it. The only thing we have is this moment right now.” 

Kita looks surprised at his words. 

God, Atsumu knew he probably sounded stupid. Blabbering to Kita why he liked their team’s motto even after the elder expressed his dislike towards it—

A small smile appears on Kita’s face. It could’ve been his exhausted mind hallucinating it but his heart nevertheless still skipped a beat. 

“You’re right, Atsumu.” Kita says softly, and time seems to slow down with the next words he said. “Maybe all that matters is the present and future, but I will always treasure the memories I’ve shared with you.”   
  


Wait.

“With me?” Atsumu stutters out. 

Okay, he is definitely hallucinating now. There was no way the Kita in front of him would say such a thing. The Kita who would tell Atsumu sweet words only existed in his wildest imaginations. 

Kita tilted his head, confusion evident in his features “I like you Atsumu.” Then as if realization hit him, his face did not betray a thing but there was a slight sadness in his voice “I thought you felt the same but I guess not. I’m sorry I must have assumed wro—”

“No no no!” Astumu hurries out. He quickly grabs Kita’s hands on his own. 

Ah, they’re smaller than his. The detail makes him smile a little and calms down his racing heart a little bit. 

He stares down at Kita’s eyes, his mind still trying to process what just happened but he knew he had to do something before it was too late. 

“I like you too, Kita-san. I have, for a long time now.” Atsumu gulps, he wasn’t sure how a proper confession was like so he just blurted everything he has been bottling up.

“You make me feel like someone who’s special. Not because of my skills in volleyball nor my looks but for who I really am. You’ve seen the ugly side of me everyday in practice yet you always looked at me so kindly. You’re not only caring to me or the team, but to everything you do. You put in meticulous care and give all of your effort. I appreciate that about you so much. And I want to be able to take care of you in return. Right here is where I want to be, with you. So if you would allow me,” He takes a deep breath. 

“Kita-san, would you please go out with me?”

Silence ensues upon them for a while until Kita’s eyes start to become glassy and a tear falls. 

Atsumu internally panics. How could he have messed up a simple confession? He really was making the person he likes cry like thi—

“Atsumu, can I hug you?”

Startled by the soft voice, Atsumu follows the request and hugs Kita tightly. 

Atsumu can feel Kita’s hiccups so he rubs small circles on his back. After what felt like a long time, Kita unwrapped himself from Atsumu’s arms. Kita intertwined their hands together and looked into his eyes with so much fondness he isn’t sure how he hasn’t combusted. 

“Yes, Atsumu. I would love to go out with you.” 

Although they have suffered a great loss just hours ago he knows that with Kita by his side, even if it’s not as a teammate anymore, he can overcome any hurdles that will come his way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this fluffy and cute but idk what this is anymore... I’m sorry T__T I also don’t know how to end or conclude this properly rip
> 
> I love atsukita so much but there's so few fanfics of them… so I decided to write my own. This is my first time writing so I hope it isn’t too bad :’) sorry for any of the grammar errors and spelling mistakes… the english language is my enemy 
> 
> If you’re reading this, then thank you for taking the time to read my work! I appreciate any kudos/comments :D


End file.
